


Joker's Bargain

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Batman Arkham City, Batman Arkham Origins, The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Gay, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prying the cowl off, Joker laughed in triumph. Batman staggered away, a shaft of moonlight falling across the face that had been a secret for long. Joker stared at him for a few heart beats, feeling a smile tug his lips back.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"So, Bats," Joker mused, "This is who you really are?" Joker sneered, giggles wriggling up from his belly. "This is perfect."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker's Bargain

Winter draped the Gotham City streets, blanketing the nitty-gritty with a clean, virgin carpet of white.  
Joker swaggered around the park, half of his lower legs clogged with clumps of snow. Curtains of frosty silver cascaded down in a gentle fall, the sky choked with gray clouds.  
Joker held a black, vaguely bat shaped article of costume in his hands and arms, clutching it tenderly to his chest like a trophy.

Bruce,  
Who would have thought it.  
Small world.

Joker grinned, dragging his gaze back up to Batman. Bruce had broken free of the spar, mortified when Joker managed to pry his cowl off. Joker's world seemed to burst with triumph when he had tugged the damned cowl off, like a firework exploding in his chest.  
When he had studied Batman, however, Joker was less than satisfied. It seemed dull and boring that the Gotham's smart ass pretty boy was _fricking Batman._

Bruce curled his lip, his shortly cropped hair catching snowflakes as he stared accusingly at Joker. Anger and regret hardened Batman's gaze,  
which made no sense to Joker.  
Joker was having a blast.

"Funny," Joker commented, raising the cowl up to fog the forehead with his breath, shining the material with his sleeve. "I'd thought I'd never live to see the day to discover who Bats really was." He turned around in a wide arc, gesturing to the Bruce Wayne banners, flyers and what-have-you. "Your face is plastered everywhere!" Joker felt amusement bubbling up in his chest, laughter spilling out in a low undertone, then ripping from his jaws in high pitched cackles.  
This was rich.

Breathless, Joker added, his mirth aching his ribs, "Oh boy, Bats you're such a charm, aren't you? Thought you'd go and try to hide the truth, right in Gotham's face?"  
"That's enough." Bruce snapped, his tone brisk and furious. The snow crunched under his heavy boots as he stalked a few acres closer, his broad frame blocking out the streetlamp's light. Joker felt glee dance in his belly, energy surging through his long body as he hopscotched out of reach.  
"Awww," Joker taunted, his voice coy and playful, "Bats is all upset."

Joker leapt out of the way as Batman charged, turning tail and bounding away. Joker could hear Batman chasing him, bowling through the snow furiously. Joker veered around a knoll, jumping a low iron fence and made for the park trail, but he staggered, losing his footing. Upon falling onto frozen earth and concrete with a bone-jarring thud, Batman was on Joker at once, blocking out everything, his ragged breath bellowing in Joker's face. Joker braced himself, but Batman didn't attack.

"I want it back." Batman's husky voice sounded strange, coming out of Bruce's mouth. Opening his eyes, Joker peered back; Batman angled his eyes to the cowl. Joker paused for a heart beat, unwrapping his arms from the mask.  
Batman snatched it up, dissappearing from Joker's body. Straining to sit up, Joker watched Bruce pull the cowl back on, assuming a more proper Batman look. Batman had his back turned to him, his shoulders hunched and his cape dragging in the snow. Batman glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Joker warily.

Joker grinned. "Awww, how cute."  
Bats was so adorable, acting like that four year old with his favorite blanky.  
Bats glowered, turning back toward him. He stalked back over, grasping Joker by the front of his jacket. Suddenly suspended two feet above ground, Joker clutched to Batman's forearms, gazing into Batman's eyes-  
Wait, those were Bruces.

"Don't tell anyone who Batman really is." Bruce growled. A grin spread across Joker's face, and he parted his jaws to reply, but before he could, Batman swirled them around,  
Slamming Joker down into the ground.

"Ouch!" Joker hissed, "Geez, Bats-"  
"Promise me," Bruce ordered, a hint of desperation fringing his tone.  
Joker glared, twisting around and lurching forward, knocking his skull against Batman's. Batman ducked away, releasing him while retreating a few steps. Joker pulled himself to his feet, running a hand through his hair, brushing snowy powder off his outfit.  
"Fine, I promise." Joker conceded, "But only under one condition."


End file.
